swordwolffandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo Skytree
In the year 1969 Tirion Whipserwind, a usual nomadic Elf; Albatross Jility, an unusual stationary Elf living in Tokyo; and Crow For Now, a Japanese human had been fierce rivals with each other for some time. After having an honorable duel that resulted in a three-way tie, the three of them sat down for dinner together at Samurai Pizza Cat's out of respect for each other. Unfortunately the owner, Samurai Pizza Cat, had misheard their order and given them the wrong pizza. This frustrated all three of them, causing Crow to kick the pizza off the table. Samurai Pizza Cat didn't care, as the trio had already paid for the pizza, and it was closing time anyway. He turned off all the lights in the restaurant and yelled at them until they left. Crow and Tirion left by jumping and/or falling out the window, which was a poor decision as the Samurai Pizza Cat's restaurant was on the seventh floor of a complex building. Albatross merely walked out the door and took the elevator down. Inside the elevator, Albatross encountered some Yakuza members talking about how much easier their lives were now that the Yakuza identified itself as a a cult rather than a gang, nullifying their need to pay taxes for the organization. Albatross kept her face hidden from them, as she herself had been a Yakuza member not too long ago, but gave up the position to become a full-time ninja. Due to the nature of her departure, she was still respected in the Yakuza community, but would rather not make a scene where one wasn't necessary. The trio regrouped on the streets of Tokyo outside the building, and Albatross felt a pull from uptown. More specifically, from the Tokyo Skytree. It was the tallest building in Tokyo, which naturally made it a magnet for ninjas, who are always on the lookout for tall things to be on top of. Albatross suggested to the others that they settle their unresolved conflict from earlier by climbing the Tokyo Skytree. The first to the top would be the winner. Tirion agreed happily, so he and Albatross headed up the street toward the tower. Crow had also agreed, but had wanted to take care of something first. While the other two were walking to the tower, Crow picked up a crowbar and folding chair and robbed a bank. After that, she leisurely made her way in the direction of the Skytree. When Tirion and Albatross made it to the Skytree, they were intimidated by a Clam Lady, but the Clam Lady had no interest in fighting them, so she just flew away in her giant clam. The Lady had accidentally dropped a magic book, which Albatross picked up, read, and then suddenly became the master of five randomly-chosen Elements: Convexity, Fear, Plasma, Hydrogen, and Surprise. Then the two started to expertly scaling the Skytree: Tirion on the outside, and Albatross on the inside, up the elevator shaft. Meanwhile, after Crow For Now had finished robbing the bank, she stopped in a shoe store and bought some shoes using the money she had stolen, then made it to the Tokyo Skytree, but sat down in the restaurant at the base for a quick snack before climbing. Albatross also made use of the restaurant, as she became hungry about halfway up the building. She called in an order, had the delivery boys go to great pains getting the food up the elevator shaft to her, then kicked them down without giving them a tip. Tirion and Albatross were both very close to the top now. It wasn't clear to either of them which of them would win, but they were both sure Crow wouldn't beat them. She had simply spent too much time idling. Albatross, just about to set foot on the top of the building, was astonished to see that Crow was already there, waiting for them. Crow explained that at the very last second, she had run straight up the side of the building at a great speed, which she could do thanks to the shoes she had bought with stolen money, which greatly increased her speed stat. All three of them had made it to the top, but Crow had been the definite winner. She gazed out over the beautiful skyline of Tokyo at sunset. Then she looked up at the Moon, unaware of the political unrest that was going on there at this very moment.